Serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali
La Serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali, conosciuta anche come la serie dei Sette Vizi Capitali o dei Peccati Capitali del Male, è una serie multimediale concepita da Akuno-P. Appartiene alla più ampia serie delle Cronache di Evillious. Costruita sul suo primo grande successo con The Daughter of Evil e sulla Saga del Male, mothy ha espanso la storia con numerose canzoni, libri e manga; il racconto descrive gli eventi causati dai “sette Peccati Capitali”, sette demoni che abitano in sette vessilli con l'intento di spargere malizia per il mondo. Ambientazione Questa sezione è in fase di traduzione dalla wiki inglese. Terminologia Vessilli del Peccato I vessilli del peccato sono sette reliquie abitate da un Demone del Peccato. Poichè i singoli demoni abitano al loro interno, ogni vessillo ha poteri magici unici. Mediante il vessillo, I loro proprietari possono brandire i poteri dei demoni che vi abitano; tuttavia, I demoni sono in grado di possedere coloro che entrano in contatto con il vessillo ed influenzare la loro personalità e le loro azioni. Mentre un demone può possedere un essere, la loro essenza rimane nel vessillo e può quindi essere magicamente sigillata per intrappolare il demone e annullare gli effetti del vessillo. I vessilli possono anche “svegliarsi”, assumendo sembianze umane. Ma afferma che se tutti i vessilli venissero collezionati, i desideri del collettore diverrebbero realtà. Spada Venom Una spada proveniente dal Jakoku col termine “Lussuria” iscritto sul fodero nella lingua della nazione orientale. Sotto l'influenza del demone, colui che la usa trascura la sensibilità e il senso della virtù in una relazione d'amore e agisce impulsivamente in generale. Chi la usa può anche cambiare il volto o la memoria di qualcuno col suo potere. Se viene fatto un patto con il demone, il proprietario può imprigionare le persone del sesso opposto con un'infatuazione lussuriosa; come parte del contratto, il libido del proprietario viene aumentato ma loro devono anche assumere regolarmente energia vitale tramite rapporti sessuali. Bicchiere di Conchita Un bicchiere da vino rosso abitato dal Demone della Gola. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal suo demone hanno un anormale aumento dell'appetito. Il proprietario può usare il bicchiere per evocare un agente patogeno di “Gula” che permette a coloro che sono stati uccisi dall'infezione di essere rianimati come soldati non-morti, che ubbidiscono al volere del possessore. Se viene stretto un patto col demone, il proprietario può cambiare la forma del proprio corpo in una forma più snella e divorare qualunque cosa con rari danni alla propria salute. Quattro Specchi di Lucifenia Quattro specchi da mano abitati dal Demone della Superbia; sebbene originariamente fosse un unico specchio, fu diviso in quattro singoli specchi da mano. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal suo demone diventano più sicuri di sè e si comportano in maniera sempre più arrogante e altezzosa. Il demone può spostarsi liberamente fra i vari specchi, pertanto è impossibile fermare l'attività del demone, a meno che vengano sigillati tutti i quattro specchi. Bambola di Clockworker Una bambola meccanica realizzata prendendo come modello l'aspetto della Peccatrice Originale, Eva Moonlit, abitato da Eva come il “Demone dell'Accidia”. Eva originariamente usava come vessillo Mikulia Greeonio e le sue antenate prima di trasferirsi nella bambola. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal demone diventano facilmente depressi, pigri e lenti. La Bambola può lanciare un'ipnosi nei dintorni per farsi percepire come una normale ragazza umana somigliante a Eva. L'ipnosi colpì anche Eva, causando la sua consapevolezza nel “dormire” mentre trascorre la sua vita nella sua attuale trasmigrazione. Forbici di Kayo Originariamente le Spade Gemelle di Levianta, due lame abitate dal Demone dell'Invidia; le spade furono in seguito riforgiate in due paia di forbici per il suo vessillo. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal suo demone diventano invidiosi degli altri e bramano ossessivamente ciò che hanno. Cucchiaio di Marlon Un cucchiaio blu abitato dal Demone dell'Avarizia. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal suo demone diventano eccessivamente avari e pongono i beni materiali al di sopra di ogni altra cosa. Il cucchiaio naturalmente attrae a sè la ricchezza e il suo proprietario diventa benedetto con buona fortuna negli affari. Il cucchiaio può anche evocare delle fiamme blu che possono essere manipolate per intrappolare, bloccare e uccidere i bersagli. Chiave Dorata Un vessillo senza una forma ben definita abitato dal Demone dell'Ira. Il vessillo può cambiare forma con cambiamenti di furia, prendendo la forma di una chiave o di un coltello. Coloro che vengono posseduti dal suo demone si comportano in maniera sempre più arrabbiata e vendicativa. Il vessillo del demone è capace di ferire i Demoni del Peccato e di infliggere danni a coloro che ne sono posseduti. Canzoni Dopo il successo di The Daughter of Evil e della sua successiva serie, mothy ha postato negli anni seguenti diverse canzoni Vocaloid taggate con i nomi latini dei sette peccati capitali; The Daughter of Evil fu in seguito taggata come “Superbia” nella serie. Da allora la serie è cresciuta in quanto a popolarità, e più della metà delle sue canzoni hanno raggiunto più di un milione di visualizzazioni del loro video originale su Nico Nico Douga. Essendo la parte più importante delle Cronache di Evillious, la serie è collegata con tutte le altre serie, specialmente con la Serie della Clockwork Lullaby, e con molte altre canzoni indipendenti. Lista Canzoni # The Lunacy of Duke Venomania # Evil Food Eater Conchita # The Daughter of Evil # Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep # The Tailor of Enbizaka # Judgement of Corruption # The Muzzle of Nemesis Libri Dopo la fine della serie di light novel sulla Saga del Male, fu annunciata sul blog di mothy una serie successiva, pubblicata dalla PHP Institute, riguardante gli eventi delle altre canzoni della serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali. Iniziando con un adattamento della canzone della “Lussuria”, sono state rilasciate tre light novel e un databook per la storia generale. Pur seguendo gli eventi presenti nelle canzoni originarie, le light novel ampliano le informazioni riguardo i personaggi apparsi o menzionati nei PV delle canzoni, oltre ad aggiungere nuovi personaggi e nuovi dettagli nella trama. Lista Libri # Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania # Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita # Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook # Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep # Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot Manga Per promuovere la prima novel della serie dei Peccati Capitali del Male, fu rilasciato un manga per The Lunacy of Duke Venomania il 28 dicembre 2012, meno di una settimana dopo la pubblicazione della light novel. Per promuovere il suo adattamento a light novel, un breve manga per Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep fu incluso in Miku-PACK 09. Un volume manga yonkoma che fa da parodia per la serie dei Peccati Capitali del Male è stato rilasciato il 20 dicembre del 2014. Lista Manga * The Lunacy of Duke Venomania * Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep * Quartets of Evil Banalità Concettualizzazione ed Origine * La serie prende il suo nome dai Sette Peccati Capitali, i peccati cardinali insegnati nell'etica cristiana per aiutare a spiegare ed elaborare le tendenze umane di commettere vizi che portano ad altri peccati. * La serie è basata sul dipinto di Hieronymus Borsch Sette Peccati Capitali ; questa si collega direttamente alla serie dei Quattro Finali. * I Demoni del Peccato somigliano ai Sette Principi dell'Inferno, potenti demoni collegato ognuno ad un peccato capitale che tentato di portare I mortali a commettere I loro peccati. Curiosità * Il PV di ogni canzone della serie inizia con "さあ..." ("Ora..."), seguita dalla frase firma del proprio cantante, spesso riferita ad un'azione correlata al loro Peccato. * Ogni oggetto usato come uno dei vessilli dei demoni ha una correlazione con il Peccato Capitale che rappresenta. Link Esterni * Official Website * PHP Twitter Account * The Heavenly Yard (blog)